1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld power tool having a dust extractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handheld power tool of this kind is described in European Patent Disclosure EP 1 171 261 B1. The handheld power tool, designed as an oscillating sander, has a removable dust box in a housing, for receiving the grinding dust that is delivered to the dust box from the tool via a dust guide conduit. In a tubular portion of the dust guide conduit, at the transition to the receiving opening in the dust box, there is a pair of sealing flaps, with which it is intended to be assured that no dust can escape from the dust box back into the dust guide conduit. The pair of sealing flaps comprises a sealing material and is urged by force by its internal stress into a closing position, into which the two sealing flaps rest sealingly on one another and block the flow course. The sealing flaps open in the direction of the dust box, so that even a comparatively slight pressure of the air stream that delivers the sanding dust suffices to open the sealing flaps and open up the flow course into the dust box. In the opposite direction, conversely, the flow course is closed, since at a higher pressure in the dust box, the two sealing flaps are additionally pressed against one another, thus further reinforcing the closing position.